and The Love Bug crossed paths with me
by californiagrl95
Summary: when lightning and sally think its true love at first sight and its not...what is it! Go through Lightning and sally's life as it teaches Lightning the true meaning of Love...please review i'm stuck on chapter 6...
1. and the love bug crossed paths with me

_**and The love bug crossed paths with me**_

_...another day_ _another race... _Lightning thought to himself.

Lightning was parked near the edge of wheel well; where he and Sally usely took drives.

The race was 3:00pm and it was onley 6:00am that ment leave at 12:00am...so he had plenty of time.

He was thinking...thinking about how he came to this small town and how he had met Sally who almost everyone in the town referd to her as miss sally.

Sally was off in the city visiting old friends.

Lightning drove off to flos V8 cafe where Doc,flo (ofcorse),ramone,sarge and Filmore were parked.

it was onley an hour later he acculy got there he was still thinking. (which ment it was now 7:00am)

he drove up beside Doc and parked.

''Hey kid, how you doing." Doc asked the racer.

"Great, may i ask you somthin" Lightning replied with a grin of imberrisment. Doc gave a posing grin "Sure shoot".

everyone was listening...

"I cant stop!!" Lightning said knowing everyone was now listening to him...Doc looked confused "Cant stop what?"

(back to lightning)Lightning gave a deep breth "I cant stop thinking about sally!!" everyone was now talking to eachother.(exept for Doc)

Now Docs turn..."Hey...be quiet!!" he looked back at lightning "What do you mean please explain..."

Lightning started..."Well i cant i mean..." Doc looked at the patio of flos then back at lightning_ ...i wonder..._ Doc thought to himself "Kid tell me how you feel."

Lightning looked up and gave a deep breth then said " i dont know a lil' flattered i guess..." Doc looked suprise "flattered?...what do you mean kid?"

Lightning paused and thought then started driving a lil around flos and started talking..."well i mean i never felt this way before...i think of her day and night. i...i feel imberrised and i dont know what to say around her..."lightning stopped beside doc "Well kid what you got is a bite from a bug..." every one giggled a little.

lightning looked confused." i do?" Doc started again..."But not just any bug you got bit by the...the...**the love bug**."

Lightning was shocked saying "WHAT!!" Doc and the others laphed "Kid your fine...your just in love with miss sally". Doc stopped.

Lightning replied with "Hahaha very funny guys..."

and at this time Mater drove up (which means its now 8:00am)"Hey whats goin on guys?" Doc decided to speak up "Oh nothin realy just talking to the kid here." "oh realy bout what then buddy" mater replied. doc looked at lightning and back at mater "just talking to Lightning about Sally."

Mater smiled dreamly he knew what doc was talking about so he just kept shut.

Lightning was curious about Sally...when was she coming back! He decided to ask Doc..."Hey Doc when exactly is Sally coming back?"

"I thought you might ask..." Doc replied and answered "Around 3 so that means you'll be racing when she arrives or gets back...however you wanna put it."

Lightning felt sorda bad not being able to take a drive or say godbye with Sally..."So when will the race end..." Lightning asked. Doc lookeed at flos clock...

"Well if the race starts at 3 it'll end around 5 but it'll take an hour to get back so i guess you wont be seeing sally until 6:00pm" Lightning felt evan wese!!

So he drove up to wheel well to try and think it off.

Doc soon drove up behind lightning "Kid you okay?" Lightning reversed and replied "Yaa...why?" Lightning's face looked so inocent. Doc drove and parked beside him

"Youv'e been up here for two hours and its already 10!! I was judt a lil' worried." Lightning replied with a smirky look saying "Well dont be..."

Doc decided to tell lightning somthin he should have said a long time ago..."Lightning just remember to tell Sally how you feel before its too late...And i would just like to know...how long have you known Sally?" Lightning took a minuette..."oh about 3 years." it was quite for the next hour and 30 mins.

Doc noticed the time "Well its 11:30 we leave in 30 minuettes...be ready." Lightning had to reply with "I will..." and then Doc lest and soon about 15 mins later Lightning left.(Now the time is 12:00am) So Dc,lightning,Mack,Ramone,Luige,guido,Sarge and filmore all lest for the race! Flo usely went too but she decided to wait with the sherriff and mater for sally.

Later around 12:05am Sally got back (WOW shes early) "Is stick--or i mean Lightning at the races yet?" Sally gad to ask Flo just looked at her,Sherriff was suprised she was back so early and mater replied "Yup left five minuettes ago you just missed 'm practicly..."

Sally's heart was pounding deeper and deeper,louder and louder,fater and faster she felt like she was gonna choke_...if i leave at 2 i'll be there exactly to see the race but... _Sally thought to herself but she couldnt get in without the sherrif,flo or ramone! "If its not too much trouble can we leave for the stadiums at 2?"

Flo replied with "well sure sally we can so...go get ready and be ready at 2..." Sally gave an aprritiating look and drove off. soon later they lest two...

i dont own or claim any cars!!Not evan the love bug...and i am recently working on chapter two **Suprises**


	2. suprises

_**Suprises**_

(quik review of the last words in chapter 1)

Later around 12:05am Sally got back "Is stick--or i mean Lightning at the races yet?" Sally glad to ask Flo just looked at her,Sherriff was suprised she was back so early and mater replied "Yup left five minuettes ago you just missed 'm practicly..."

Sally's heart was pounding deeper and deeper,louder and louder,fater and faster she felt like she was gonna choke_...if i leave at 2 i'll be there exactly to see the race but... _Sally thought to herself but she couldnt get in without the sherrif,flo or ramone! "If its not too much trouble can we leave for the stadiums at 2?"

Flo replied with "well sure sally we can so...go get ready and be ready at 2..." Sally gave an aprritiating look and drove off. soon later they left two...

After the race Lightning drove orver to Doc his crew chief... "Hey great race huu...exept that last turn with chik hicks." Doc just smiled and looked at Him.

Lightning felt a dissagreement until sally drove up "Sally!!...What are you doing here did...did you come all this way to watch me race?" Sally looked so cute!!

''Ofcorse i did Lightning why else would i be here; besides i never seen a REAL race i usely watched you on the t-v and...i missed you.." Lightning and sally had a long gaze at eachother Doc looked at the time and started " well we need to be headin back or else we wont get there until 8."

Lightning and sally agreed and along with the others started drivin to radiator springs.BUT they didnt get there until 7:30 due to Lightning and sally's flirting!

In radiator Springs mater was already in bed. Flo and ramone were settin up thier shops making them look nicer. Luige and Guido were rearanging the tires in thier store.

And Doc was parked in front of his clinic watching every one inpurrticuely Lightning and Sally...

"wanna take a drive?" Lightning asked Sally. Sally replied "I dont know think you can handle it with no headlights?'' Lightning gazed a minuette "c'mon Sal' this is Lightning Mcqueen your with here i can handle anything!!" Sally rolled her eyes "...okay..." then she spun off like a peirceing bullet and Lightning revved his engine and drove off after her. Doc was watching them...it wasn't hard to tell that they were in love.

On thier drive...

They drove up to whell well...Lightning wanted to get a lil' attention from sally so he..."Remember the day we met?" Sally looked orver to lightning "Accuely i try not too."

Lightning replyed with "Oh come on Sally...It was so great" Lightning stopped Sally just replyed back saying "Well its not exactly the way we should have met now was it?" Then she looked down

Lightning looked at her and drove closer "I wouldnt have planned it any other way..." Sally smiled looking up at him.

She then gave a deep breth and said "so...what are you gonna do about the knew season?" Lightning looked confused "What??"

Sally looked like she was amazed then replyed "Racing..."

Lightning looked a little unhappy "Oh i dont know i mean scence i met you it feels like racing has taken orver my life."

Sally was amazed to hear Lightning say such a thing "What do you mean?" Lightning Took a pause then started talking again

"Sally what i ment to say was..." Lightning gave a deep breth and Sally smiled again then he continued "Sally Carrera...Will you Marry me?"

Sally started crying...Lightning looked at her and said "Whats wrong...why are you crying?" Sally smiled "Nothings wrong stickers i am just so happy right now because i will marry you i love you stickers...oh i love you." then she touched his fendeer with her fender.

Later the two cars drove down to the motel to rest...in different rooms!

I still dont own or claim any cars!! i know this one was a little short but it works for ya.

And i am recently working on chapter three...**"I do"**...


	3. I Do

(quik review if the last words in chapter 2)

Lightning looked a little unhappy "Oh i dont know i mean scence i met you it feels like racing has taken orver my life."

Sally was amazed to hear Lightning say such a thing "What do you mean?" Lightning Took a pause then started talking again

"Sally what i ment to say was......" Lightning gave a deep breth and Sally smiled again then he continued "Sally Carrera......Will you Marry me?"

Sally started crying.......Lightning looked at her and said "Whats wrong....why are you crying?" Sally smiled "Nothings wrong stickers i am just so happy right now because i will marry you i love you stickers.......oh i love you." then she touched his fendeer with her fender.

Later the two cars drove down to the motel to rest......in different rooms!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning......

The two cars decided to tell everyone!!!

Lightning had the guts to do it so he spoke up and everyone in the town was listening! "um...last night me and sally went on a drive...but this was no ordinary drive you see...i purposed to sally!" sally then drove up to him...and she started talking " and i said yes." eveyone cheered!!!

Sally and Lightning decided to get married on saturday today was sunday that ment in about a week they would be married

_______________________________________________

Later on........

Doc was curious about lightning and sally...._mabee when i told the kid to tell sal how he felt i......._Doc stopped thinking about it.

that saturday morning......it was time for the ceremonie. Lightning was a little nervous Doc drove into the room "Kid you okay..."

"yeah just a lil' nervous...." Doc smiled " i dout sally feels any different.."

In antother room......

Flo was helping sally a little...."Just breath Sally....you'll be okay." Sally replyed "I know i'm just so nervous.."

Flo comforted her a little saying"well its not gonna kill ya but once you get through it your gonna be so excited and with Lightning hes good for you...."

"Thanks......What did you say....." Sally replyed Flo answered "your gonna love it once you get through it your gonna be so excited....and Lightning.....Hes good for you."

Sally smiled "Thanks Flo.." the music started to play Flo tapped sal' "Time to go.."

And Doc marrys them.

Doc started the ceremonie. "we are gathered here today to make one into to....there are 3 different kinds of love. **Eros** is the love arising from the basic instinct described by Shakespeare in Romeo and Juliet. Eros is intense, passionate, and deeply sexual. It can begin with a glance and be entirely spent in well less than 9½ weeks!

**Philia** is a love perhaps less familiar to moderns in part because 'friendship' in modern culture tends to be under-appreciated perhaps because under-experienced. Our Lord called His disciples His friends (John 15: 14). We tend to have many acquaintances and few friends. How many of us are as fortunate with respect to friends as Augustine?

and then theres **Sexia **now i'm not saying this is you two just bare with me here......Sexi is where i dont realy love you but because your _HOT _ and _SEXY_ i do love you and

right here right now i wanna have sex with you.

Now you know when you say 'i do' your making a commitment.....your saying that whaterver happens,wherever i am,whoever shall get in our private life..........i will always love you. Now um....Lightning reapet after me ....i Lightning......................................Lightning looked sally straight in the eyes "i Lightning take you Sally to be my lawful wife, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health 'till death do us part. I will love you all the days of my life."

Doc glanced at Sally then he said."okay now sally you reapet after me............i Sally................"

Sally looked at Lightning in the eyes saying "i Sally take you lightning to be my lawful Husband, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health 'till death do us part. I will love you all the days of my life."........Doc then said "If these two should not marry you shall speak now.......Okay Sally do you take lightning.."........

Sally glanced at the crowd of peaple ......"i do." Doc looked at Lightning ''And do you Lightning take Sally."...............Lightning Took a deep breth and said "i do"

Doc looked at the crowd and said "with this honer i Give you Lightning and sally Mcqueen.....you may kiss the bride." Lightning and Sally kissed the kiss of commitment

everyone cheered

Thats the end of **i do** next read CHAPTER 4 **''Double the Trouble"**

AND I DONT OWN OR CLAIM ANY CARS


	4. Double the trouble

[quik review of chapter 3]

Sally looked at Lightning in the eyes saying "i Sally take you lightning to be my lawful Husband, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health 'till death do us part. I will love you all the days of my life."........Doc then said "If these two should not marry you shall speak now.......Okay Sally do you take lightning.."........

Sally glanced at the crowd of peaple ......"i do." Doc looked at Lightning ''And do you Lightning take Sally."...............Lightning Took a deep breth and said "i do"

Doc looked at the crowd and said "with this honer i Give you Lightning and sally Mcqueen.....you may kiss the bride." Lightning and Sally kissed the kiss of commitment

everyone cheered

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

after thier honeymoon......Days married...016

Sally was driving around looking for lightning "Lightning....stickers where are you?"_......where is he......_Sally drove up to Flo "Have you seen Lightning?"

Flo turned to sally "no i havn't wasnt he with you?"...Sally reversed looking at the Road "No hes not with me..." She then drove off to the cone with a sigh.

Later that night Lightning drove up went into the house where sally was in bed. "LIGHTNING..." Sally snapped...Lightning wacked right into the Cone wall.

"Where were you earlier?" Lightning looked at her and said "I was out" Sally looked confused "out?" He replyed again "Yes out..." Then Sally turn the lights on.

Lightning was still a lil' curious "why did somthin happen while i was gone did...did something go wrong what...what is it sal'"

Sally drove up close and said "I was worried......About you stickers." Lightning then said "Look i am sorry i shoulda told you where i was going and i wont do it again.......but thats not whats important right now what is is how your feeling.....?" Sally smiled "fine and maybe someday me and you can go for a drive again for old times sake hmmm......

and then have a beutiful baby boy who looks just like you.." Lightning smirked a little saying "Realy....." Sally giggled "yes realy famous racecar........"

Lightning drove closer to her "Yeah......." Sally smiled "yeah"Lightning continued "then have a beutiful girl who looks just like you Sal'" sally agreed "Realy.."

Lightning smirked "Realy miss inndipendent..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

some months later......Days married...300

Lightning got up before Sally she had a rouph night so he just let her be...."hey Doc..." Lightning drove up to Doc "Should i stay with sally or go race...?"

Doc stunned answered "Its not me you should be asking." Sally then drove up "Hey stickers" She then leanded on his side "Hey Sal'" and rubbing his fender on hers in return.

Lightning looked at her with love after they stopped"How are you feeling Sally?" Sally smiled "Fine Light but...why arnt you on your way to the race i mean if you dont go Chik will be way Ahead of you by Points..." Doc drove off fearing thier might be arguing between them. "i decided to...." Sally stopped him from saying another word "I'll be fine stickers dont worry....now go win that cup." Lightning smiled with a soothing heart then drove off. Sally smiled as she watched him drive off then she felt movement on her right side......

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ that night

Lightning left for his race Sally was parked by the Road.......Lightning lined up.........Sally's water broke.............Then at the races someone started singing 'Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light...............sally was rushed to Docs clinic..................What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming.................. Sally in labor..........

Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight, O'er ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming.........................Sally was having her kid.................

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there......................Sally now having her 2nd kid...........................

Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave, O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave...............The racers engines started up and 3.....2......1.....Lightning,Chik,and the other racers took off like piercing bullets..............(chik won the race)

_______________________________________________________________________________

Next morning......Days married....301

Lightning Having no Headlights and Mack was in TN visiting family Lightning needed to spend the night in a hotel...The Cozey Inn....he thought that would work.

Then later 1st thing he could see sun he drove off speeding to Radiator Springs.

When he finnaly got there he found Doc waiting for him "whats wrong Doc why were you waiting for me?" Doc answered "Follow me to my clinic......" Lightning was confused at first but followed Doc just as he had said too. Doc opened the door and there was Sally with two adorable little children(little cars)...

"Oh sally thier.....thier beutiful just like you..."One was a darker blue than sally a lil' boy but a porsce 911 the same kind of car as sally....."And you stickers..."

the other was a porshce too but with her Fathers eyes and curious nature..............................................and spunk a lil' girl silver. to be exact.

"Well" Doc said "I'll leave you two be.....if you need me i'll be right outside." Lightning turned to Doc and replyed "okay....thanks Doc..." Lightning turned back to Sally...Sally gazing at Lightning they both smiled "What are you gonna call them.." Lightning asked, Sally looked at the kids and back at Lightning "me.....thier our kids...what are we going to call them" Lightning was watching the Little girl play she was an angel....."How about we call this one Angel?'' Lightning asked Sally smiled "and the other Rex with 3 ex's" Lightning asked again "why Rexxx" Sally answered "well.....after your Brother..." Lightning having a flashback moment of Rexxx................

_.........And rexxx is in the lead wait no Sir Raper is And here comes Fire burning red hot on thier tails. Red fire just slammed the door on rexxx now hes in 5th place i wonder how hes gonna recover wait woew And fire just wrecked into nitro and wait a min...rexxx is being slammed big time oh my......oh my go*........fire and rexxx just cought on fire wait we are.....getting the trucks out there now,and oh...my..oh my Gosh..rexxx's engine just blew up i wonder if theres a chance to save him...................._then lightning having still a flashback he imagined him at Rexxx's funeral_...................he was onley a boy then about 8........................He then imagined his Father and his mother..........holding him close that night........Lightning......are you okay.....Lightning.................... mcque_en......stickers" Sally ascked again "are you alright?" Lightning Replyed "yeah i'm good i think rexxx is a great name.." Sally smiled then drove right up to Lightning and Kissed him on the fender Lightning asked "what was the for?" She answered "for your brother rexxx..." she kissed him on his other fender and said "for our family and friends..." She then kissed him on the Lips and said "and thats for you....i missed you and i love you..." Sally leaned on Lightning's fender......"we are going to be great parents light...." Lightning just gazed and agreed with a smile.

OKAY....so a little shakey on that one but it was pretty good okay i onely claim Angel and Rexxx Lightnigs son and daughter.....not his brother Rexxx or any other car.

i am now working on chapter 5 **"Skip a few"**

by the way i have my own website check it out....net/miranda


End file.
